gameofthronesfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Haus Hohenturm
|Religion = Glaube an die Sieben |Region = Weite |Familienzweig = |Gegründet = Zeitalter der Dämmerung |Erloschen = |Gründer = |Waffen = |Titel = König vom Hohenturm Verteidiger der Zitadelle Lord vom Hohenturm Stimme von Altsass |Status = |Oberhaupt = |Erbberechtigt = |Vasallen = Haus Biengraben Haus Cuy Haus Bulwer}} Haus Hohenturm von Hohenturm (im Original: House Hightower of the Hightower) ist ein Adelshaus der Weite, vereidigt auf das Haus Tyrell von Rosengarten. Der Hohe Turm ist ihr Sitz, der sich in der Hafenstadt Altsass befindet, südwestlich von Rosengarten. In den Büchern Haus Hohenturm vom Hohen Turm ist einer der wichtigsten und mächtigsten Vasallen des Hauses Tyrell und vorher des Hauses Gärtner. Ihr Sitz ist der Hohenturm im Hafen von Altsass inmitten der Weite. Das Wappen des Hauses Hohenturm zeigt einen weißen Wachturm aus Stein mit einem Feuer auf der Spitze. Ihre Worte lauten "Wir erleuchten den Weg". Sie besitzen das valyrische Stahlschwert . Die Hohenturms gehören zu den ältesten und stolzesten der bedeutenden Adelsfamilien. Sie haben häufig Handel dem Krieg vorgezogen, und nicht zum Schwert gegriffen, aufgrund ihrer Unterstützung für den Glauben an die Sieben. Die Hohenturms können formell entweder "vom Hohen Turm" oder "von Altsass" bezeichnet werden. Geschichte Hohenturm-Könige Die Hohenturms sind eine alte Linie, die seit dem Zeitalter der Dämmerung existiert, als sie Kleinkönige waren. Während Gelehrte glauben, dass sie von den Ersten Menschen abstammten, behauptet Maester Yandel, sie seien Nachfahren der Seefahrer und Händler, die in früher Zeit am Wispernde Sund siedelten, Menschen die nach Westeros kamen, noch vor den Ersten Menschen und das ursprüngliche Altsass gründeten. Die Hohenturms residierten in einer alten Festung aus Schwarzstein auf der Schlachtinsel an der Mündung des Honigweins, ehe der "Hohe Turm" aus Stein errichtet wurde. Die Hohenturms erbauten nacheinander vier hölzerne Wachtürme auf der Spitze ihrer Befestigung. Der legendäre König Uthor vom Hohen Turm soll Bran den Erbauer oder seinen Sohn Brandon mit der Errichtung eines fünften Turms beauftragt haben, einen aus Stein. Uthors Söhne, König Urrigon Hohenturm und Prinz Peremor dem Krummen, waren entscheidend für die Gründung der Zitadelle. In den frühen Tagen war Altsass stets bedroht und wurde viele Male geplündert, wie von den Eisenmännern, Dornischen und den Armeen der Könige der Weite aus dem Hause Gärtner von Rosengarten. Die Könige vom Hohen Turm errichteten starke Mauern und hohe Türme, um weitere Bedrohungen fernzuhalten. Altsass wurde nicht durch Gewalt dem Reich der Gärtners unterworfen, sondern durch Eheschluss, während der Herrschaft von König Lymond Hohenturm und König Garland II. Gärtner. Lymond der Seelöwe ehelichte die Tochter von Garland, während dieser für Lymonds Tochter die eigene Gattin verstieß. Mit der Invasion der Andalen verbündeten sich die Hohenturms und Gärtners mit den Ankömmlingen. So waren sie in der Lage, ihren Reichtum, ihre Ländereien und Privilegien zu erhalten. Unter der Herrschaft des mächtigen Rosengartens richteten die Herren von Altsass ihr Augenmerk auf den Handel und wurden so mit jeder weiteren Generation zu einer der reichsten und mächtigsten Familien in Westeros. Die Hohenturms gehörten auch zu den ersten größeren Lords, die den Glauben an die Sieben akzeptierten, das geschaffene Amt des Hohen Septon unter ihren Schutz stellten und die Sternensepte als Zentrum des Glaubens erbauten. Targaryen Herrschaft In den Eroberungskriegen befolgte Lord Manfred Hohenturm die Weisung des Hohen Septon und schloss sich nicht seinem Lehnsherren König Mern IX. Gärtner an, dessen Marsch zum Feld des Feuers führte. Nach dem Tod von Mern wurde Rosengarten kampflos übergeben und die Tyrells ersetzten die Gärtners. Als Aegon mit seinem Drachen bei Altsass eintraf, öffnete Manfred die Tore. Aegon schonte die Stadt und wurde vom Hohen Septon persönlich gesalbt, der das Recht des Hauses Targaryen als Herrscher der Sieben Königslande anerkannte. Die Hohenturms waren mächtige Unterstützer der Grünen gegen die Schwarzen im Bürgerkrieg, bekannt als der Tanz der Drachen. Auf der Seite von König Aegon II. Targaryen standen seine Mutter, die Königinwitwe Alicent Hohenturm und sein Großvater, die Hand des Königs, Ser Otto Hohenturm. Ser Gawen Hohenturm diente als zweiter Befehlshaber der Stadtwache von Königsmund. Lord Ormund Hohenturm befehligte eine Armee der Grünen aus der Weite, welche die Ritter Brynden und Hobert Hohenturm miteinschloss. Allerdings kämpften drei Vasallen der Hohenturms, namentlich die Costayns, Mullendors und Biengraben, für die Schwarzen. Während der Schwarzfeuer-Rebellion unterstützte das Haus Hohenturm keine Seite entscheidend, sondern hielt sich beide Möglichkeiten offen, was möglicherweise auf ihre schweren Verluste im Tanz der Drachen zurückzuführen ist. Ser Abelar Hohenturm fordert Prinz Valarr Targaryen zum ersten Tjost beim Turnier von Aschfurt heraus und wurde besiegt. Haus Hohenturm war unter den Häusern, die Ser Konstans Osgrau als Teil seiner Litanei erwähnt, in die Osgrau Frauen einst eingeheiratet hatten. Prinz Oberyn Martell und Prinzessin Elia Martell besuchten Altsass auf ihrem Weg nach Casterlystein, wo ihre Mutter eine Ehe mit den Lennister-Zwillingen Cersei und Jaime vermittelte. In Altsass trafen sie Baelor Hohenturm, der um Elia warb, doch von Oberyn verspottet wurde, nachdem er in ihrer Gegenwart gefurzt hatte. Später bot Lord Tywin Lennister seinen jüngsten Sohn Tyrion als Gatten für eine der Hohenturm-Töchter, aber Lord Leyton Hohenturm lehnte ab. Baratheon Herrschaft In Roberts Rebellion gehört das Haus Hohenturm zu den Targaryen-Loyalisten auf der Seite von König Aerys II. Targaryen. Ser Gerold Hohenturm, Lord Kommandant der Königsgarde, wurde am Turm der Freude getötet. Die Hohenturms beugten sich dem neuen König Robert I. Baratheon, nach der Niederlage der Targaryens. Lord Leyton besuchte das Turnier von Lennishort, um seine Söhne beim Tjost zu sehen. Lynesse begleitete ihren Vater, begegnete dort Jorah Mormont, den Lord der Bäreninsel, und ehelichte ihn. Allerdings waren Mormonts Bemühungen nicht genug und Lynesse wurde schließlich die oberste Konkubine von Tregar Ormollen in Lys. Haus Hohenturm ist weiterhin Schirmherr der Zitadelle und des Glaubens an die Sieben. Sie sind so reich wie das Haus Lennister und können dreimal mehr Schwerter ins Feld führen als die übrigen Vasallen der Tyrells, sowie die Arbeitskraft von Altsass. Die Ehre von Altsass ist ein Vierdecker und das Flaggschiff der Hohenturm-Flotte. Das gegenwärtige Oberhaupt des Haus, Lord Leyton, ist seit einem Jahrzehnt nicht vom Hohen Turm heruntergestiegen. Seine vierte und aktuelle Gattin ist Rhea Florent. Die Hohenturms sind mit mehreren bedeutenden Häusern der Weite verbunden, Leytons zweite Tochter, Alerie, ist verheiratet mit ihrem Lehnsherren, Maes Tyrell. A Game of Thrones Alerie Hohenturms Tochter, Margaery Tyrell, ehelicht Renly Baratheon in Rosengarten. A Clash of Kings Zu Beginn des Krieges der Fünf Könige folgten die Hohenturms den Tyrells bei der Unterstützung von Renly. Die Hohenturms wechselten nicht auf die Seite von Stannis Baratheon nach Renlys Ermordung. A Storm of Swords Nach der Schlacht am Schwarzwasser übereignet der Kleine Rat von König Joffrey I. Baratheon einige Ländereien der Besiegten an Lord Leyton Hohenturm. Mit dem Bündnis zwischen Tyrells und Lennister, reist Alerie nach Königsmund, wo sie der königlichen Hochzeit von Margaery und Joffrey beiwohnt, bei dem der König ums Leben kommt. A Feast for Crows Alerie nimmt an der Beerdigung von Lord Tywin Lennister teil und der Hochzeit von Margaery mit dem neuen König, Tommen I. Baratheon. Das Haus Hohenturm gibt seine Zurückhaltung auf, als die Schildinseln von den Graufreuds eingenommen werden und die Weite unter ihren Angriffen leidet. Der alte Lord Leyton bleibt in seinem Turm mit Malora der Irren Jungfer, angeblich um Zauberbücher zu studieren und gibt seinen vier Söhnen unterschiedliche Aufträge. Baelor Schönmund soll Schiffe bauen, Gunthor soll die Hafenverteidigung stärken, Garth Graustahl soll die Männer ausbilden und Umfried soll zu seiner Schwester Lynesse nach Lys reisen, wo er hofft, Schiffe anzuwerben. Die Eisenmänner von Euron Graufreud erobern Teile des Arbor und versuchen, den Honigwein zu blockieren. Ein Angriff auf den Hafen von Altsass wird von den Verteidigern zurückgeschlagen, doch die Stadt bleibt ernsthaft bedroht. Mitglieder In der Serie * Lady Alerie Hohenturm - Gattin von Maes Tyrell, dem Lord von Rosengarten. * Lynesse Hohenturm - ihre Schwester. Gattin von Ser Jorah Mormont von der Bäreninsel. * {Gerold Hohenturm} - Lord Kommandant der Königsgarde von Aerys II. Targaryen. Getötet in Roberts Rebellion. Folgende historische Angehörige des Hauses Hohenturm werden in der Serie Game of Thrones erwähnt: * Königin Alicent Hohenturm - die zweite Gattin von König Viserys I. Targaryen und Mutter von Aegon II. Targaryen. In den Büchern * Stammbaum Siehe auch * * en:House Hightower es:Casa Hightower fr:Maison Hightower it:Casa Hightower lt:Hightower giminė nl:Huis Hoogtoren pl:Ród Hightower pt-br:Casa Hightower ru:Хайтауэры zh:海塔尔家族 Kategorie:Haus Hohenturm